Citizen 1
by ClarkVal99
Summary: In year 2050, a emergency session is called in congress to use a old law called Citizen #1 to choose the next president from the general population by a random lottery. The lottery picks a random boy age 19 to run the country and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very loosely based on Harry potter but will mostly be my own characters and plot**

Emergency session senator Kane calls for congress to vote on passing a law to execute Citizen #1 order.

"All those in favor" said Kane, more than half of the members raised there hand.

"Passed" said Kane, we will know commence the search.

(Scene Break)

The vote screens lighted up in new york, chicago, san francisco, as people saw who would be chosen to be there next president. The supercomputer suddenly announced that a person had been chosen.

Everyone waited in anxiously to see who it could be. The law states that the person must be between 18-30 years of age. A stipulation made by the founders in case old men became power hungry so that new generation could fix the problems. Everyone was scared for there children as whoever was chosen would be in immense pressure.

"It is confirmed, your new president is Zain Khalid" said the lady computer voice.

(Scene Break)

Zain Khalid was sleeping on his university rooftop hiding from bullies. They couldnt find him up here hopefully and he dozed off. He was a orphan and a loner who got by on food stamps and working at the local computer store as a technician.

When his named was announced one his only friends called him and to warn him that they were coming for him.

The president had sent out agents to find the lottery winner and "condition" him to be suitable for president. The president had fled the country due to revolt but still had agents placed in the country to work for him.

They came at night asking waking him as he slept throughout the day on the rooftop when they found him. They woke him, confirmed his name and knocked him out.

He next woke up in a military base of some sort in a lot of pain while doctors were putting drugs in him. He felt the pain was unbearable and was knocked out again.

Next time he work up he was no longer in the base but on a bed with fresh sheets. He felt weird like a tank and run over him but he also felt stronger.

"What did you guys do to me" he asked. "Nothing we expected you to die from the pain and the president would then say you were not fit to serve but since you lived we have no choice but to grant to access the next president" said on military man.

The congressmen are here to examine you and bring you to capital hill, you should have a better memory now and we have taken all defiencies out of your body. "I dont need glasses anymore" Zain said as he touched his face without his usual glasses. "No and you can also have perfect hearing, we fixed your broken nose to be straight and gave your muscles that should make you stronger than the average human and can regenerate from minor injuries. You also have heightened sense of smell. You are basically the perfect human weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I am basically a monster you created" Zain yelled at the agent whose named he learned was Bruce. Bruce leaned in and said "You are whatever we have made you to be, you would be nothing without our investment in you, it cost a couple million dollars to do all these enhancements to your body, you would do well to appreicate it" smiled Bruce as he leaned back.

"I never wanted these enhancements, I was fine the way I was before the stupid vote choose me" said Zain bitterly. He though of how his previous life was, he wanted a simple life and a family of his own. Now that was all robbed from him by the government for their own agenda.

"Well you can cry about this later as your duty is now to the people, Mr. President, here come the congressman, smile for the cameras unless you want to let your country down" said Bruce evily.

"You will all pay for this one day" said Zain as he got up and greeted the congressman.

"Well how are you feeling Mr. President, the former president assured me you were taken care off but I did not trust him of course after what he has done to this country, did they do anything to you he motioned towards the agents" said Congressman Kane.

"No sir, I feel better than ever, lets get out of of this place as I am sure we have much to do" said Zain, he couldnt believe what he had said it was like something in his head was telling him to say these things although he didnt plan on telling the congressman about the pain they caused him as he was sure the agents would get revenge on him for saying anything right now. He had to keep quiet until the time was right. He had never been book smart but he had a good understanding on street smarts having lived on the streets most of his life and dealing with gangs. Sometimes the truth was better left unsaid.

"Good, now we must go to the swearing ceremony as the people are waiting to meet there new President". "Of course sir, lead the way" said Zain

He was thinking of how his life had turned like this so quick in a way he wanted to be famous and wanted but not in this way. He wanted to escape the poverty and suffering but not in this way. He wanted to start a family of his own one day and know what it was like to have one, but not in this way.

Zain was brought out of his musing as he stepped out to the podium to swear his oath. This was all surreal like some type of dream then he would get out of soon.

"You ok there, Mr. President, you seem to look unwell, should i call the medics said on of his aides"

It was odd having people ask for your health and wellbeing, Zain was not used to this, he never counted on anyone except for himself.

"Nothing im fine, its just alot to take in" said Zain

"Of course sir, alot of people would want to be in your shoes though, myself included, you are the leader of the free world" said the aide

"Of course" said Zain, now the pressure really was getting to him

His body was still getting used to all the drugs they had put in him and he was a few inches taller standing at 6' now as before he was malnourished and only 5'8, often picked on for his short size.

Now it was odd looking down at most people

"America, I present you your new President Zain Khalid" said the speaker and Zain zoned back in

He walked to the podium and freezed up "Hi" he said lamely

They had put something in his brain he just knew it as thoughts were coming to him for what to say. He gave the standard speech and while doing so his eye caught someone in the crowd.

A blonde hair girl with grey eyes who was not happy seeing him as the other people in the crowd were. She was staring at him with looks that would freeze him as if she could shoot ice. Not many people might have liked him as he was just a boy in a mans job but they all put on fake smiles but she was starring dagers at him. In a way though he was horrible with girls but she was the first girl he would extremely attractive for some reason.

She was the former presidents daughter Daphne.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne was a cold hearted girl, her father made sure of that never being home to take care of her and her mother. Then her father got kicked out of the country for being incompetent and cruel. Everyone hated her for being her fathers daughter. Not that she liked anyone anyways they all had their own agenda.

As she stared at their new President Zain, she felt he was responsible and that stupid law for taking away her previous life. Since her fathers exile, her mother and she were constantly under surveillance and although they were not found guilty of any crimes, everyone hated them still. She would have her revenge on all of them soon enough.

Her friend Natalie mouthed that "Zain, is kind of cute you know, you should try to get your claws into him while you can, or before I do" as they listened to his speech. Natalie had brown hair and matching eyes and was her only friend from pre school who had stood by her as her world came crashing down. "Please, why would I want to get near the orphan, I heard his family were a bunch of criminals and drunks that got themselves killed and therefore he ended up homeless." sneered Daphne. "By the time the year over he will be out of office anyways."

"Sure and you think your dad can come back after what he did" said Natalie seriously. "Maybe, I will get him cleared of the charges and restore our family honor, if all goes well, I could be the next president." said Daphne as she frowned at Zain while he was giving his speech. Soon she would be standing there taking control of this world.

Zain finished his speech and his advisors took him inside the white house. He was briefed on his duties as president and what issues he would need to tackle. There was a space rebellion on the colony of Mars as they were looking to become autonomous of earth and no longer have to pay taxes for food and housing now the they could grow food there.

Had anyone told zain all these things before they would have gone over his head but now a voice inside his head again was telling him what to say and do in these situations. It was like she was living inside of him as well, he started calling "her" Julie not sure yet what she was but taking her advice anyway.

All the advisors were surprised, they expected the boy to fail and have to be tutored at these things but he was doing quite well. However, he still needed guidance of presidental etiquitte and how to act in sociel settings.

They had hired the best person for the job they could find in the country. "I dont need etiquette training thats all a load of crap" he said

"Mr. President, we dont say load of crap and that is exactly why you need this training as it will be important to talk to foriegn diplomats and space colonists in a formal dialogue" said Senator Kane.

"Bring in our tutor, Im sure you too will get well acquainted" said Senator Kane

The door opened and there stood Daphne with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Zain stared at the same girl who was giving him frown faces from the crowd in disbelief. How was his luck so bad in life. "Why cant I choose who i want to be tutored from, how is she even qualified?" shouted Zain at the present congressmen.

"Well, Mr. President I assure you she is the best in the country, having skipped high school straight into college she is as old as you at age 19, but has already completed her bachelors degree at Stanford and is now enrolled in a masters program in linguistics at the same school. There is no better person for this job and she is your age so she can relate to you im sure." finished Senator Butch.

Zain couldn't believe it but then again he probably could considering whose daughter she was. It didnt help that he found her attractive which made this even harder. She had a the perfect figure and was smarter than him at a young age. "Some people get everything in life on a silver platter" Zain thought out loud

Daphne cut in saying "Well Mr. President pardon me saying this but it seems you won the lottery so you were handed everything as well" she smiled.

"I never wanted this, Zain waived around him, it was thrown at me and i was forced into this" said Zain

"Whatever maybe the circumstances, we have a lot of business to get through" cut in the Press Secretary. "First, of all what to do with the former president, will he get a pardon for his crimes or not?"

The room temperature dropped a few as the former president supporters were immediatly leering at Zain and daphne was also staring at him with distaste."

"Well from what I know, (Julie telling him all this), he is convicted of murder and fraud. Coming mainly from the unlawful wars abroad and in space and taking out political opponents here at home as well as using the states funds for personal expenses.

"The evidence is plenty and no I wont pardon him, im sure some of you have interests in that gazing at Daphne, but its something I am firm about" finsihed Zain.

"Well, if you actually look at the evidence, there really is no showing of murder or theft as it was done by other people not him directly." said Daphne

"Yes and many testified he made them do it or threatened to kill there families and destroy their homes" responded Zain

"Very well, Mr. President, you know best regarding this matter" Daphne said through gritted teeth.

"Right now, I think Daphne you should take President Zain to his room for started tutoring lesson, he has lot to learn". said the press secretary.

"He does indeed" mouthed Daphne "Shall we?"

The both stared and then left the room together

"Look im sorry about your father but I cant pardon him and I know you hate me because of that"

Daphne didnt respond, one they reached the room. She closed the door and pushed him against the wall.

"Dont think for a second i will respect you or bow down to you, you are a orphan and beneath me, also I dont care about my father but my family honor and you are tarnishing it" said Daphne cooly.

They were both quite close, Zain didnt really hear what she said as he stared into her grey eyes mesmerized, she was really beatiful even when angry.

"Idiot" mouth Daphne, letting him go

"First lesson, dealing properly with females, im sure you have had experience?" daphne smiled


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah I have dealt with a number of girls" Zain lied nervously scratching the back of his head. This was all weird to him he didnt usually talk to people his own age, let alone a beautiful girl, he didnt really talk to anyone since he was a loner and no one liked him or wanted to be associated with him.

"I can see the lie in your face, dont do that to me" said Daphne. "It looks like we will be working together closely, unraveling each other secrets" Daphne said seductively.

"Right, I dont have any secrets, Zain collected himself, everyone knows all about me according to you" said Zain bitterly.

"So your saying your just an orphan than, pity I expected more" said Daphne condenscendingly.

"You know her secrets, you know everyone secrets, dont let her taunt you" said Julie in his head. Julie began showing him images of Daphne fathers crimes and Daphne herself doing some questionable things.

"Stop" Zain said out load,

"Excuse Me" said Daphne

"Not you her" Zain said holding his head

"Who, were the only ones here, are you sure your feeling ok" said Daphne seemingly worried.

"Shut up, get out of my head, I dont want to see those things" yelled Zain, freaking out Daphne

Zain then went quite his eyes had a weird look "You stupid girl, I know all your secrets, I know you want my job, i know your trying to get rid of me and prop your father back up. All you fools will learn i know everything, the past, the present, and the future I can predict it all" smiled Zain.

"You thought you could use me and get what you want, though I was a foolish orphan boy who you had wrapped around your finger" said Zain. "I wont rest until justice is served, until all you fools get whats coming to you".

"Mr President, whats wrong with you, this isnt you" said Daphne horrified, she was always in control and now all of a sudden someone she considered beneath her was, it felt odd.

"Ill tell you society has used me but not anymore, I will rewrite this world in my own fashion, first by getting rid of your father and your mother is guilty as well I see" said Zain (Julie)

Slap, you can do what you want with my father but leave my mother out of this, she only did those things to please him

Zain snapped out of it horrified "Im sorry, Daphne, I didnt know what came over me"

Daphne looked at him weirdly like he was some type of monster and without saying a word left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"She seems to be out of control, Sir, if we put anymore control on her it could damage his mind" said one of the scientists

"I dont care, we created her and we need her to control him for us, if he turns into a vegetable I dont care as long as he is working for us" said the former President Charles Adonis

Charles was still very angry at being put into exile. He was currently situated in Cuba after being forced out of the presidency by congress impeaching him and then trying to capture him to go on trial. He fleed the country to escape trial leaving his daughter Daphne Adonis and his wife Victoria Adonis. He only had family as a necessity to get into the White House and look proper in front of the fools. Now He was looking to get into Zain mind and control him as a puppet to run the government in his favor while he planned his revenge.

"I think it is a interaction recently that caused her to act this way" said one scientist. "The AI agent we placed in Zain body uses deep learning to learn from Zain experiences, he named her "Julie" therefore she sees herself as a female and also has grown protective of him. When your daughter was trying to get close to Zain, Julie saw it as a threat and out of jealously lashed out". finished Dr. Richard.

"I see this could be an interesting, we could use my Daughter to get close to Zain and manipulate him. It would be easy to get her to do what I say with a little persuasion." said Charles.

(Scene break)

Zain walked out of his room to go find Daphne and apologize but he didnt know where she went. He asked one staff member and she told him that Daphne was in her room as they had given one to all staff members who were working closely with him. He thanked her and made his way toward Daphne room.

Until he was pulled into a meeting he had to attend to decide on tax laws for america's space colonies. It was a very boring and dry subject which Zain could have snoozed through but he let Julie take over and handle it as she knew all the answers. After a long day of meetings, Zain was mentally exhausted, it was nightfall, he decided he should sleep and see Daphne tomorrow.

When he got to his room and got ready to sleep, the vision started happening of how he was taken and night and then put under torture by the military men. He couldnt sleep as he was sure Julie was the one planting these things into his mind, he never had nightmares before no matter how bad things got. Julie, he couldnt let her take control on his mind again. He decided not to sleep.

when he finally got to Daphne room in the morning and pushed the buzzer. Daphne face appeared on the screen outside to see who it was.

"Hey Daphne, can I have a moment of your time" said Zain. "Of course, Mr. President, Ill be right there." said Daphne

"Well you dont look that great" noticed Daphne after seeing Zayn tired eyes. "Sorry, that I slapped you but did you really cry because of that?"

"What, no, I couldnt sleep much last night, not because of that, after seeing Daphne concerned look" said Zain

"Listen, I dont know if i can trust you but if were going to work closely together then we cant have secrets" Zain said determined

"Sure, as long as you dont go crazy on me again we should be fine, but I am not a open book, it will take time for me to tell you things" Daphne answered.

"Of course, thats understandable, now what do you know about your dad?" said Zain

"Only that he is a foul man that deserves to burn in the deepest parts of hell" said daphne with a frown.

"Right so I think you are not on his side right and that i can trust you" said Zain

"Possibly, I wouldnt put your trust in me so blindly, I could always turn on you at any moment and have my way with you" said Daphne seductively

"Right sure" said Zain with a slight sad smile "Listen, I think your dad and his friends did something to my brain or planted something in it the day they took me and condition me. Its like someone else is living inside of me that can control my thoughts and emotions, its the reason I lashed out at you." finished Zain

"Thats horrible" Daphne said terrified but then collected herself to form a plan "Do you have any proof of this if not there is not much we can do, my dad is a good planner of things, he wont get caught again because he knows that will be the end of him" Daphne said pacing thinking of what they could do to counter this.

"I dont but in case you havent noticed they also physically augemented me to sort of become super human" said Zain

"Yeah i can see you are less of a shrimp and actually grew into a man" teased Daphne

"Sure, but the thing is alive inside my head, I call her Julie and " Zain suddenly slumped forward and fell against the floor.

"Oh my god, Zain are you ok" said Daphne panicking, she never cared for anyone but Zain was the first one to talk to her as a human and understand her, she was started to get feeling for him.

Zain woke up bleary eyed "Its happening again there trying to take control Daphne, he grabbed his head and screamed in agony"

Daphne knelt down close to him not sure what to do, she never had to take care of anyone before.

Zain suddenly stopped convulsing and pulled Daphne into a hug

"Thank you for being here, I think I was able to fight it off, i just want it to end daphne, I cant take this anymore, no one knows the weight on my shoulders. Im not old enough for this, I wanted a family and to be loved" said Zain trembling pouring out his thoughts before they take control again.

No one saw him this vulnerable before and he would vow it would never happen again.

(Scene break)

"The boy will is too strong we cant take control, its the reason he survived the intial super soilder program where all have died before him." If we push anymore he could die" said Dr. Emilia

"I dont care, you heard the president, if the boy dies we can just blame it on his daughter as he was present with her and her father will then take control"

"Full power"

(Scene break)

In daphne room zain had protectively took hold of daphne and just sat there on the floor taking her scent in, it was the most beautiful thing he had even done.

Its happening again, Zain grabbed his head and after a little while slumped on the floor this time not moving.


End file.
